This invention relates to dental articulators.
It is common practice in the manufacture of dental crowns, caps, partials, bridges and the like to fabricate models of the patient's upper and lower teeth, gums and adjacent jaw portions. The models assist the technician in fitting the denture with the patient's other teeth. Such models are commonly mounted on articulators which comprise an upper and lower support for the upper and lower models, respectively, and which are hingedly connected to simulate the patient's jaw movement. With most prior art articulators, it is necessary to mount the upper and lower models to their associated support portions by means of a plaster or like material. This is a relatively time consuming procedure and limits flexibility. Other prior art articulators which do not require plaster mounting are relatively expensive and complicated.